This invention relates to methods of producing metal bearings of semicircular shape or cylindrical shape (wrap-formed bush), and more particularly to a method for producing metal bearings wherein the number of process steps are reduced to produce metal bearings of high quality at high speed and with high efficiency and yet economically without damaging the metal bearings produced.